Valentine's Day
by gemwolfdusk
Summary: Valentine's Day with Donnie and Willow  my oc .  fluff! Summary isn't good, but oh well.  Donniexoc and hints at Mikeyxoc.  PLEASE REVIEW, no flames please.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt...sadly, Please enjoy  
_**

Pairings: Donniexoc

Donnie paced nervously around the family room, if you could call it that, of the lair. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, maybe one of the worst days ever…besides April Fool's day. Anyone who knew Mikey knew why April Fool's day was one of the worst days of the year. Valentine's Day was one of the worst days ever for a different reason; it involved the ones you loved most and involved showing them how much you loved them, usually by getting them gifts. Valentine's Day had never really bothered poor Donnie before, but this year was different. This year he had Willow. They had been dating for a while and he knew he was falling for her. Willow was the most amazing woman he had ever met; even more amazing than April, a human they had met several years ago. Though sadly that statement didn't mean very much, considering Donnie and his family only knew four women: April, Eve, and Willow (their friends); and their enemy Karai. A pitiful amount considering they lived in New York City, but they did have a reason. Donnie and his family are mutant ninja turtles, and their father, Master Splinter, is a mutated ninja rat. Therefore they lived in the sewers of New York City. It had been sheer luck, as some might call it, that they had came upon Willow and Eve several years ago, even more lucky, or some might call it fate, that they had come upon them again, less than a year ago. Meaning, not only would this be Donnie's first Valentine's Day with Willow, but his first Valentine's Day ever having a girlfriend. To say the least, Donnie was a wreck of nerves and anxiety. The questions of "What should I get her?", "What do girls like?", and "What should I do? Take her on a date? Where would it be?" all reverberated in Donnie's mind. "Donnie, you're a genius, I'm sure you'll think of something" came the encouraging voice of his oldest brother, Leonardo. "Leo, I'm a genius when it comes to TECHNOLOGY and SCIENCE, not GIRLS!" Donnie replied in a panicked, almost crazed, voice. This holiday was really getting to him. "Dude, think, this is WILLOW" Michelangelo, Donnie's youngest brother, replied from the couch. "Mikey, that doesn't really help!" Donnie said annoyed. "Dude, I'll tell you what to get her, seeing as you're completely going brain-dead-" "I am NOT brain-dead, and as if you've actually got any idea as to what to get Eve." Donnie interrupted his brother sharply. "Dude, do you want my help or not?" Mikey replied, slightly annoyed by Donnie's interruption. Donnie thought for a moment, it was usually a dangerous idea to take Mikey's advice, but at this point what other choice did he have. The whole room was silent, though you could hear the steady rhythm of Raphael hitting his punching bag in the other room. Leo kept quiet, he knew Mikey usually didn't usually have the safest ideas but this wasn't a normal circumstance either. After a few moments of silence Donnie finally replied,"…I'm listening…"

-Valentine's Day-

Willow woke up and started to go to the kitchen to get breakfast, she was freakin' HUNGRY. Not only that, but it was Valentine's Day. She hated the stupid holiday, though maybe that was partially because she didn't really have anyone to spend it with before. Though, this year she did have Donnie. She started to wonder what, if anything, would he do for her today. She had gotten Donnie a gift, but it was a lot harder for him to get her a gift. Her train of thought was cut off when she walked into the kitchen, she froze and blinked a few times, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating or not. "EVE!", she yelled. Her roommate, Eve, groaned at being woken up. '_What did Willow yell and wake me up for, it sure as heck better be important' _ she mentally grumbled. Eve got up and walked into the kitchen, where Willow was. "What Willo-" she froze as she also looked into the kitchen. Willow tore her eyes away from the kitchen to look at her best friend, "I take that as you didn't do this…" Willow said slowly. "No" Eve replied a small smile starting to form on her face. The girls had been shocked to see that breakfast was already made and the table set. As a centerpiece of the table was a vase of lotuses and bluebells, two notes were leaning against the vase. One had "Willow" written on it and the other had "Eve" written on it. Willow's usual seat had a small cheese omelet and a waffle on it with a glass of mint medley herb tea. Eve's place had her favorite breakfast as well, chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice. A huge smile broke out on both of the girl's faces. "And a bonus point for even cleaning up." Eve commented with a small chuckle. Willow walked over to the vase and picked up the note with her name on it:

_Dear Willow,_

_If you're not busy, I'll pick you up at 8. Have a wonderful day, even at work._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_ Donatello _

Willow smiled; of course Donnie would ask if she was busy, that turtle is sometimes just too shy. Eve was smiling too; knowing Mikey, he had put something either funny or very blunt in Eve's note. The girls sat down for breakfast, before they would have to head off to work for that day. Yep, sadly they still had work on Valentine's Day. The girls quickly put their dirty dishes in the sink before rushing out the door to work. They would clean the dishes when they got home; but unbeknownst to them, Donnie and Mikey were hiding outside the open window, waiting for the girls to leave. "Geez Mikey, how long have you been planning this?" Donnie asked his brother quietly. "For about a month, I'm not as clueless as you all may think." "But how did you know to also get Willow the lotuses too?" Donnie asked perplexed. His brother usually never had a plan, let alone a good one. "Dude, believe it or not but it was kinda easy to predict that you were gunna go into a panic attack the last minute." Mikey said while letting out a chuckle, for being a genius Donnie was CLUELESS when it came to girls, most of the time. It was funny to see his stunned face when Mikey told him he had the morning planned…he just needed to know what Willow liked. Apparently he had asked Eve earlier what Willow's favorite flower was. Needless to say, Donnie had been a bit impressed, but also embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it. Mikey brought him out of his thinking, "Come on Donnie, they're gone." The two ninjas lithely jumped through the window into the apartment from their hiding spots in the shadows. As they washed the dishes, Mikey got another grin on his face. "Do you think we get another bonus point for cleaning up this time too?" both turtles laughed.

-When the girls get back home to their apartment-

Willow plopped down on the couch, "I never thought being back home would be such a freakin' relief!" she said while letting out a sigh. "I swear if Tina had said: 'Happy Valentine's Day' one more time I would have strangled her." Eve said, extremely annoyed and changing her voice to imitate their girly colleague when she said 'Happy Valentine's Day'. "Oh, and let's not forget her insistent: 'Sooo, I can totally set you up with a hot guy if you need me too'" Willow said while let out what seemed like a growl. "Why haven't we told her we have boyfriends yet?" Willow added. "Because she would try to snoop and figure out who they were, or she wouldn't believe us." Eve stated matter-of-factly. "On a better note, I'm going to get ready for my date with Donnie" Willow said while getting up. "I should probably get ready too." Eve replied. "So you're going somewhere with Mikey" Willow inquired. "Yeah, though it'll most likely be the lair" Eve said with a roll of her eyes. Willow chuckled, "Does Mikey understand that you're not big on PDA?" Eve rolled her eyes, "Not yet" she said with a sigh. At this Willow started laughing. "Be quiet Willow." Eve said trying to sound annoyed but fighting a grin. "Who knows maybe he'll kick Raph and Leo out?" Willow said with a smile. Eve gave her an exasperated look "And what about Master Splinter?" Willow stayed quiet for a moment, "Uhhh, I have no idea." After a moment both girls let out a chuckle before going to get ready for their dates.

-At 8 o'clock-

Eve and Mikey had left a little bit before to go on their date and it is now 8 o'clock. Willow had dressed in a nice sweater dress just for the sake of it being Valentine's Day and she felt the obligation to dress up a little bit more than usual. Once Willow was finished getting ready, she went and sat down on the couch to wait for Donnie. "You look amazing" Donnie said quietly as blush started to form on his face. Willow jumped as he said this, she hadn't seen him come in…damn ninja. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Donnie apologized, blushing even more. "It's fine Donnie, and thanks" Willow said smiling as she walked over to Donnie and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Donnie smiled and blushed even more, if that's even possible. "You ready to go?" He asked while taking her hand. "Yep, oh and by the way thanks for breakfast and the flowers" Willow said smiling up at Donnie, who was a few inches taller than her. Donnie gave a small smile back, "Sadly, I had Mikey's help…a lot of Mikey's help actually." "Awwww, Donnie, don't worry about it. It's the thought that counts and you did help him out" Willow replied, giving Donnie's hand a small squeeze. "Anyway, I don't think Mikey could have done all that by himself." Donnie laughed and nodded his head. "So, where are we going?" Willow asked curiously, while grabbing her purse. "It's a surprise" Donnie said with a small smile. "Do I have to wear the blindfold again?" Willow inquired. "Yeah..." Donnie said a bit timidly. Willow rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Fine". Donnie picked Willow up and lithely jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. Willow took the blindfold Donnie handed her and put it on. She felt as Donnie climbed up the fire escape and started leaping across the rooftops. A few minutes later she felt Donnie stop. "We're going down, so you might want to hold on a bit tighter" Donnie said, knowing Willow hated heights and hated the feeling of going down the sides of buildings. He felt her grip tighten making him both blush and smile at the same time. He used his ninjutsu training to easy descend the building. Half-way down Donnie, still carrying Willow, slid through an open window into the old hotel. He set Willow down and took her hand again. "Are we there?" Willow inquired, she was curious. Donnie usually either took her to their spot in Central Park, stay at her place, or go down to the lair. Donnie had never taken her INTO a building before. She could tell that it was abandoned by the musky smell that filled the room. She followed him as he led her into another room, this one smelled less musky. Donnie removed the blindfold and Willow gasped. It was a huge dining room that still looked mostly intact and clean. She realized they were probably in an old hotel, but it also looked a bit too clean to be that old. There was a table set for two. The table was illuminated by candle-light and had fancy silverware and plates. "Wow" was all that Willow would manage to say. Donnie smiled, "I'm glad you like it." They walked over to the table and Donnie pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. "Donnie, this is beautiful!" "This was a five-star hotel before it closed during the Great Depression" Donnie said with a smile. "It's surprisingly in good shape considering how long it's been closed. I think some of the old workers kept it in shape for a while after it closed. I think a few still come by every now and again to keep at least this area clean and nice. The kitchen's also in pretty good shape." Donnie finished with a thoughtful look. Willow couldn't help but smile at how easily Donnie could be fascinated. "I'll be right back" Donnie said before disappearing into the shadows. Willow took the time to observe the parts of the room she could see. There was a crystal chandelier that was near the table. The crystals took the dim candle-light and helped to spread the light to even more of the room. There seemed to be what looked like a dance floor and an ornate carpet. Willow was pretty sure that the silverware was, in-fact, silver and so were the candle holders. A few minutes later Donnie reemerged from the shadows carry Willow's favorite food; pasta. Willow smiled as Donnie set the pasta down, and sat across from her. "So how was work today?" Donnie asked, he wanted to make sure she had a good day. "It was good" Willow said giving a fake smile, trying to keep the incidents with Tina from Donnie. Donnie gave her a suspicious look, and Willow sighed. "Tina was bugging me and Eve." Donnie quirked his head slightly, silently asking her what she meant. "She was trying to set me and Eve up on 'hot' dates. We kept refusing but she wasn't quiet getting the message. She doesn't know we have boyfriends, if she did she'd try to figure out who you are and try to meet you. Well that or she wouldn't believe us." Willow finished with a defeated sigh. "I wish one of these days that Eve would just pummel her already." While she said this she started concentrate on basically stabbing the pasta. All the sudden a green, three fingered, hand stopped her right as she was about to stab the pasta again. She looked up into Donnie's concerned brown eyes. "I'm sorry about your day at work and about Tina." Donnie's voice was full of sincerity, kindness, and concern. Willow felt her heart melt even more for the genius, purple-clad, ninja turtle at his soft, heart-felt words. She rested her and Donnie's hand on the table and they sat in a comforting silence for a few minutes. Willow lightly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, "How was your day?" Donnie still looked a bit concerned but answered her question anyway, "Good, I was able to start on a new experiment." He got more excited by the end, at the thought of his new experiment. Donnie was about to start to go into more detail about his new experiment, but today isn't about science…well unless love was a science. He started to wonder about the subject. Willow started to smile seeing as the wheels in Donnie's head started to turn. She wondered if Donnie was thinking more about his experiment, and soon she became curious herself about what her boyfriend was thinking about. "Donnie, what are you thinking about?" Willow broke him out of is reverie. Willow smiled as Donnie started to blush; she always thought he was cute when he blushed. "Uh-umm, well…" Donnie's hand went to the back of his neck. "Donnie, you can tell me you know" Willow was now burning with curiosity as to why Donnie's behavior had changed so quickly. Donnie hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to tell her or not. As he looked into her brown eyes and felt his heart speed up. He saw the pure curiosity that and kindness that was in her eyes, he gave in. "I was wondering if love was partially science…" Donnie let out in a barely audible mumble. Willow was quiet for a moment, "Well I guess it's partially science. I mean I know liking someone is usually like you know…hormones and stuffz." Willow started to blush at the end and she started to avoid Donnie's eyes. Donnie started blushing to, thinking about that part of science….the biology….he quickly decided to drop the subject. Donnie cleared his throat, "So, overall how was your Valentine's Day?" Willow smiled, also glad to have the subject changed, "It was really good, usually I absolutely hate the holiday, but it actually wasn't all that bad this year. I mean it's pretty much just a day for people to show off their boyfriend or girlfriend! Some people go way overboard and are only about the materialistic things and all that other crud that means nothing!" Willow started to rant. Donnie raised his eyebrows, "What about the people who don't go all out and are completely materialistic and actually celebrate it to show that they really care…" Donnie asked a little timidly. Willow looked at him and gave a small smile, "They're okay." "I did get you a little something though" Donnie said with a light blush. "I got you something too" Willow said smiling. "I'll be right back" Donnie said before disappearing into the shadows again. Willow went through her purse and brought out Donnie's gift. A few moments later Donnie reemerged from the shadows. He blushed as he handed her a stuffed turtle, with a purple mask. Willow smiled and gave Donnie a huge hug, which he happily returned. "It's so cute!" Donnie started blushing at Willow's sudden hug and comment. She gave him a quick kiss before handing him a wrapped box. When he opened it, it revealed an intact computer chip. "I'm pretty sure that's the one you said you needed, right?" Willow asked timidly. Donnie gave her a huge smile, "This is exactly it." Both of them had huge smiles as they held each other close. "Happy Valentine's Day, Willow" Donnie said quietly in her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Donnie" Willow replied just as quietly. Donnie smiled and leaned down as the happy couple shared a long chaste kiss. This was by far, the best Valentine's Day that either of them had ever had.

**_Please review (no flames please), and I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer the first time_**


End file.
